Mr. Frost
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by Leo C.J. must hold down the fort by herself since most of her staff have been subpoenaed to testify in the military shuttle leak investigation. Major trouble breaks out in the Middle East, jeopardizing Bartlet's peace plan. Summary Opening Margaret testifies before a Senate committee inquiry regarding the White House shuttle leak. She is grilled over a series of phone calls between C.J. Cregg and Greg Brock. Act I Friday On the campaign trail, it's "Education Week" for the Santos campaign. Josh, Lou, and Annabeth discuss the plans a polls while Santos speaks. At the White House, CJ has been up all night at the White House. Charlie tells CJ that Toby has been served with a subpoena for the shuttle leak. Back at the rally, Santos is speaking about jobs. His message is getting deralied by questions about intelligent design, but Josh says they need to stay on message. Leo let's CJ know he's also been served with a subpoena. In Jerusalem, a suicide bomber takes the life of Palestinian Chairman Nizar Farad. Bartlet declares to the security council that they need to do everything they can to help the Palestinians. The Santos campaign staff works on their response to the bombing. During his statement to the press he goes of script and suggests he believes in intelligent design. Act II The Santos campaign is scrambling to think up a response to Santos' statement. Leo needs to leave but first let's Josh know about his subpoena. The White House staff is still swirling around the subpoenas, while Bartlet is focusing on the bombing. Kate let's the president know that a student was responsible for the bombing and that the Israeli's are mobilizing tanks. Bartlet insists on attending the funeral despite the security risks and requests that other world leaders do the same. Toby agrees. Bartlet also wants Haffley to come. CJ is avoiding calls from an unknown Charles Frost and is trying to take a nap. Toby interrupts her and pushes her again on getting a lawyer. Leo lets Bartlet know that he's been subpoenaed while Margaret continues to be grilled by the committee. Act III CJ is startled by NSC Advisor Charles Frost. He has more information. He tells CJ that the assassination in Palestine is linked to other planned assassinations and asks for five minutes with the president. CJ asks Kate about Frost. Kate apologizes he went around protocol and says he'll take him off Vinick's detail and figure out what happened. CJ is issued a subpoena At a town hall meeting, Santos clarifies his position on intelligent design. He tells a group of teachers that, while his faith teaches him that there was a designer, he believes in evolution and does not think that intelligent design and evolution should not be taught alongside each other in schools. Santos flips the story on Vinick who can't adequately answer the question. Act IV CJ and Bartlet discuss his trip to Farad's funeral and the shuttle leak. Leo meets with his lawyer to discuss the subpoena. They realize Leo testifying would be a big liability for the Santos campaign. Toby comes to see Bartlet, presumably to discuss his remarks about the funeral. Bartlet is more reflective about his role in Farad's assassination. The subject then turns to the leak. He doesn't want Leo to testify, and notes to Toby that the investigation is focused on CJ, but they have it wrong. Annabeth and Leo have a moment in the elevator where she admits to "tension" between them. Josh then let's Santos know about Leo's subpoena, which understandably rattles him. CJ is in the sit room discussing the funeral plans for Farad when she sees an alert about the president of Kazakhstan was assassinated, confirming Frost's theory. She mobilizes to protect the third assassination target. Bartlet makes his remarks about Farad and Palestine at the Kennedy Center while Santos speaks in a high school classroom before a concert. The remarks parallel each other on the themes of religion and freedom. Later that night, Toby confesses to a stunned C.J. that he was the source of the leak. Cast Starring *Alan Alda as Senator Arnold Vinick *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Mary McCormack as Kate Harper *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton *and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring *Mitch Pileggi as Senator Dresden *John Aylward as Barry Goodwin *Steve Ryan as Miles Hutchinson *Tom Everett as Charles Frost *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Renée Estevez as Nancy *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *Evan Arnold as Ned Carlson *Thomas Kopache as Bob Slatterly Co-Starring *Tom W. Chick as Gordon *Trev Broudy as Local Reporter *Melanie Chapman as Michelle Banks *David Q. Combs as Clifford Reynolds *James Schendel as Bob Peterson *Joyce Guy as Charlayne *David Brownstein as Reporter #2 *Kerstin Lindquist as Anchor Trivia This is the first episode in which we learn Margaret's last name: Hooper. Goofs In the scene where C.J. is trying to take a nap in her office, after yelling at Toby, she gets up, swings her suit jacket over her head to put it on and walks to her desk and begins to rummage though her purse for her wallet. When the scene cuts, the camera is looking from behind C.J. to show Charlie and Toby. Here, you can see that her jacket is not on correctly: the teal of her blouse around her torso is visible instead of the black suit jacket. When the scene cuts back to show C.J. asking Toby if he wants anything, her jacket is on correctly, indicating that the scene was created from different takes. Quotes C.J. Cregg: Can’t you see that I’m losing my mind? And if I can’t sleep, I need at least ten minutes of quiet time to myself. Quiet time. My time! I’m going out to get coffee. I’m learning to freebase the stuff, if that’s what it takes to make this life livable: peace and quiet, and an IV of caffeine. Can I get you anything? Toby Ziegler: I’m good. C.J. Cregg: Charlie? Charlie Young: Let me get it. You take your nap. C.J. Cregg: Really? Charlie Young: It’s either that or we pad the walls of your office. What’ll you have? C.J. Cregg: I want a double shot light on the soy cinnamon chai mochachino, no whip, sprinkles, and another shot on top. stares at her. C.J. Cregg: I’ll write it down. Congressman Matt Santos: Intelligent Design is not a scientific theory. It's a religious belief and our constitution does not allow for the teaching of religion in our public schools... Evolution is not perfect, It doesn't answer every question but it is based on scientific facts. Facts that can be predicted, tested and proven. Intelligent Design asks theological questions. I'm sure that many of us would agree that at the beginning of all that begetting something begun. What was that something? References "The West Wing" Mr. Frost (2005) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7